Ilia Amitola/Affiliation
Affiliations White Fang Ilia is a former member of the White Fang. Family Unnamed Parents Ilia's parents enrolled her in a prep school in Atlas and gave her a strict set of rules to hide her Faunus heritage, showing their desire for her to live a normal life free of discrimination. When they died along with several other Faunus in a mining accident, Ilia lost her composure, and then assaulted her former friends for snickering at her family's deaths. White Fang Corsac and Fennec Albain Through the White Fang, Ilia is brethren with the two fox Faunus. They know her well enough to be aware that she has a history with Blake Belladonna and to inform her of Blake's return. In "Welcome to Haven", according to Blake, they blamed Ilia and they were disappointed that she is working for Adam. However, they were revealed to have already been collaborating with her prior to this and after she had her Scroll taken. Later in "Necessary Sacrifice", Ilia is assigned by the brothers to assassinate Ghira and Kali Belladonna and bring Blake alive to Adam, much to her dismay. She betrayed them after losing her will to fight. Adam Taurus Though they have not interacted onscreen, Ilia knows much about Adam's plans. She stored such information in her Scroll before Blake seized it in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back". Later, in "Unforeseen Complications", Ilia denounces the Belladonnas for speaking out against Adam and proclaims only he can give the Faunus the future they desire. In "Alone Together", Ilia admits she was jealous of Adam because of Blake's attraction to him. However, following Blake's departure, Ilia dismissed these feelings in order to pursue Adam's ideals. However, she later betrays the White Fang after being persuaded by Blake. Team RWBY Blake Belladonna Blake returns to Menagerie, and the Albains mention it as something Ilia would find significant. During their altercation, while Blake is still unaware of her identity, Ilia does not attempt any direct or harmful attacks on her. When they see each other, Ilia appears to be saddened and tells Blake she should not have come back. Later, the "Volume 5 Blake Character Short" reveals the pair used to be close as Ilia confided her past to Blake in Forever Fall. Near the end of the short, Ilia rescues her associate from Blake but again takes no direct action against her. In "Welcome to Haven", Ilia begs Blake to leave Menagerie before it is too late, but she refuses. Later, before Blake could take the lectern in "Unforeseen Complications", Ilia denounces her and her whole family as traitors for asking for Menagerie's support against Adam, citing them as the worst kind of Faunus. However, in "Necessary Sacrifice", Ilia shows hesitation when the Albain brothers order her to assist in assassinating Ghira and Kali, which entails capturing Blake so she cannot defend them. In "Alone Together", Ilia admits to Blake that she has romantic feelings for her, but she favors disregarding them to pursue White Fang plans. In "True Colors", Ilia berates Blake for abandoning the way she saw life like Adam and herself. But after Blake pins her on the ground and tells her that this path is not what her parents would have wanted, Ilia breaks down in tears in front of Blake and states that she does not know what to do. Seeing the errors in her ways, she betrays Corsac and Fennec and joins Blake's side. After Blake delivers her speech to the people of Menagerie, llia is the first to volunteer to fight by her side against Adam and the White Fang. With Blake forgiving Ilia, their friendship is restored. Team SSSN Sun Wukong The two first meet with an immediate confrontation, due to her being caught spying on him and Blake. In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", she wounds and renders Sun unconscious with her whip to prevent him and Blake from chasing her. Later, in "Unforeseen Complications", Ilia evades capture by Sun when she interrupts Ghira's press conference. In "True Colors", Sun playfully pinched her arm and got even with her for stabbing him, which she apologized for. References Category:Affiliation pages